Carlita (Gym Leader)
Carlita is the gym leader of Carnelian City. She is a type gym leader. Her Pokemon are Shelerrier (sheh-lair-ee-er), Racuttle (ragh-kuh-dull), and Sworbeak (sore-beek). Appearance Carlita was born a pale-skinned baby with blackish-brown hair that went down as far as her chin. At age five she made sure it was kept shoulder-length. Eventually she grew it down to waist-length, which it still is. The bottom of some strands on her right side are dyed magenta/pink/orange. She is only about fifteen, but she is a gym leader. She wears a white shirt with a red bow and a red dress underneath. She has bangs that go down to her eyes and a white headband History Carlita was born in the year 2000. Her mother and father, Harry and Alison Greengrass, were especially proud of Carlita. She lived a normal life until 2005. When she turned five Alison was pregnant, and soon Harry and Alison had another baby, a girl whom they soon named Sage. Harry and Alison weren't able to afford the Pokemon circus Sage wanted on Sage's first birthday, and Carlita thought, I wish we were able to afford a Pokemon circus. Suddenly, Harry and Alison had about $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0. Technically, five trillion dollars. That was when Carlita discovered her powers. Harry and Alison made a last minute circus rent with 1,000 dollars and Sage got her birthday wish. Even more things went awry in 2007. Carlita actually summoned a pet Kiteow (kih-tee-yow) for Sage and herself. Then Sage showed the ability to heal any injured Pokemon. In 2011, Sage was six and Carlita eleven. Sage was Nurse Joy's assistant, which helped a lot. Carlita had left on her Pokemon journey a year ago and had apparently had almost all of the Alikuto (ah-lih-koo-toe) Pokemon. In 2012, Carlita returned home to conclude her journey and see her seven-year-old little sister. Then there was a knock on the door and Professor Geneva was invited into the Greengrass residence. Quickly Carlita was enrolled to a Gym Leader school and chose the type. She asked to send all her other Pokemon to Professor Geneva, and then retrieved her Poodotton (poo-daw-ton), Racuttle, and Winarrow (wihn-air-row). She evolved Poodotton into Shelerrier and Winarrow into Sworbeak in time and was sent to Carnelian City, where their current gym leader Maxosity (macks-aw-sih-tee) retired. Pokemon Shelerrier Carlita caught Shelerrier as a Pupoyal (puh-poy-yuhl) during her journey, and it eventually evolved into Poodotton. Once caught, Pupoyal, Poodotton, and Shelerrier are extremely loyal to their captor, and don't like to be traded. If they are treated badly, they will run away or part from their trainer. Pupoyal fought as hard as it could, and in the middle of a gym battle, it was nearly defeated, when its perseverance caused it to evolve into Poodotton. Later, Carlita sent all her Pokemon back to Professor Geneva and Poodotton, Racuttle, and Winarrow returned to their trainer. They battled hard, and Poodotton evolved in the same situation as when it had evolved from Pupoyal. Shelerrier, along with Racuttle and the newly-evolved Sworbeak, defeated their opponent, the high-level school master. Since she was one of the few trainers to beat him, they sent her to Carnelian City and Carlita and her team of Shelerrier, Racuttle, and Sworbeak became formidable gym leaders, although they showed mercy to young trainers and gave out the badge to inexperienced trainers, even if they lost. Shelerrier became one of the most well-known Pokemon, just because of Carlita's Shelerrier. It is a type. Racuttle Carlita caught Racuttle when it was a 'useless' Mousatter (mowse-atter), and it evolved in the chase for Carlita's journeying backpack. It evolved into Racuttle to be more useful, and retrieved Carlita's backpack. It was again seen in Gym Leader School, and became formidable through harsh training. It was taught the true meaning of persevere. Soon, Racuttle, Shelerrier, and Sworbeak became Carlita's gym Pokemon after a close call, where Carlita won. Racuttle is a type Sworbeak Sworbeak was caught as a Winarrow during Carlita's Pokemon journey. It evolved in a battle against another Gym Leader School trainer, Jazzi, also Carlita's mortal rival. Sworbeak's attacks quickly defeated Jazzi's Pudush (puh-duhsh) and Sworbeak became a gym Pokemon. Sworbeak is a / type. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fanon Category:Female